Time
by Tempest2004
Summary: One-Shot. More than likely alot of OOC-Ness. Set after Endgame, one of the surviving Immortals of the movie muses on all things in their life. Please R&R.


Set after Endgame, Methos is ranting to himself. I didn't know where Endgame was set, so I put it in New York. And Braveheart was an intentional pun. Probably lot's of OOC-ness. I haven't seen it in a bit and I don't own a DVD player so I can't watch any of the seasons. Also un-betaed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Highlander, it's Characters or anything, nor do I own Braveheart.

Time. Immortals have a lot of it, considering we are for all intents and purposes, perfect. Oh, sure, we all have our personalities and our little character flaws. Amanda's a thief, MacLeod's an eternal Highland Boyscout and Richie.......Well, to put it bluntly, Richie's as dead as a doornail. Not to sound cold mind you. Me? Me, I'm the oldest. I'm Methos, the oldest living immortal. Now Connor MacLeod, he was a card and someone you'd love to have at a party. He could drink with the best and joke with the rest. He's gone, Duncan killed him, he had too, 'to win' he claimed. Bull. I know better, I didn't live 5, 000 years without knowing a lie when I see it. Hell, that's how I survived the Horsemen. That brings me to another fun topic. Kronos, Silas and Caspian. Man, those three were ugly! And they smelled like goats, blood and........Well, you don't want to know. I had to admit, at the time I had fun. But now? I look back and shiver at the perversity of it all. I suppose we're all like that, not just immortals, mortals too. Then there was entertaining spat with Kalas, I can't believe I made that comment about the lions and Amanda being free to date, I think I was still slightly drunk. I'm not too sure, it's kinda blurry. Or maybe I was on something? No, no I don't do drugs. Muddles the mind and weakens the senses. If I want to get high, I'll climb Everest or go fly to Katmandu. I haven't been there for a bit. My thoughts are currently wandering to the last really good thing in my long, long, long life. Alexa. Tears, damn. I still cry, even though it's been years since she........ I can't say it. I just can't, I can't even think it. I still miss her. What am I doing right now? Sitting on my couch in my house in New York, watching MacLeod rant, I suppose I'll have to start calling him Duncan sometime soon. I'll start now. Mac...I mean Duncan has stopped ranting for a minute, trying to catch his breath. He's looking at me like I'm a trained dog and if he just looks at me, I'll speak. Not in this lifetime, Highlander, or the next, or the next, or the next. Okay, I have to stop that or I'll be at it all night. Oh, wait a minute, Duncan's stopped ranting. He's turning a quite lovely shade of purple, plum I believe. He'll get his breath in a minute or two and if he doesn't, and dies from lax of oxygen, well he's immortal, he'll come back. Shoot, he's talking again. Reminder: Next time he turns purple, hold a pillow over his face until he dies. Of course he'll kill me, maybe he'll succeed........Maybe. He's leaving. Say the right things, Methos and maybe he'll leave permanently, not.

"I'm sure everything will be fine."

"Maybe, thank you for listening."

"Anytime, MacLeod. Now, no offense, get out." I said, shoved him out the door and shut the door in his face. As much as a brave and strong front I put up, I still feel. And Connor's death hit me hard, and as much of a death offense as this next thought is, It hit me harder than Alexa's death. I'd known Connor for at least 300 years and when a friend as old as that dies, the only thing to do is get drunk. I yank open my fridge, pull out a beer, pop the top and take a long, deep fulfilling drink. The bottle is almost empty already, so just in pure laziness, I grab two extras so I don't have to get up anytime soon. Besides, there might be something good on T.V. I walk into the living room, snatch the remote, turn it on and start flipping through the channels. I snicker a little when I see the movie 'Braveheart' is on. I turn over and sit back to watch unrelieved bloody, wholesome violence. It was the un-rated and un-cut version.

"To all that was and all that will be." I said, raised my beer bottle and took a drink during comercials............................................

The End.

Please R&R.


End file.
